Gameplay:Social
Gameplay | Social You do not fight the minions of the fallen gods alone. The entire royal summoners' army marches into battle alongside you. Though some may choose to fight alone, the reality is that without the help and support of others, a lone Summoner may be unable to overcome certain obstacles. On the other hand, with the proper reinforcement, what may be insurmountable odds may turn into a promising battle. Adding Friends There are four ways to send a Friend invitation. *While performing a Quest, if you add a stranger as a reinforcement, you will have the opportunity to send them a Friend invitiation after the quest is completed. *After an Arena match, regardless of the outcome, you will be able to send your opponent a Friend invitation. *Send an invitation to a specific Friend via the Friend Search function. You will need to know your friend's ID. Your ID can be found under Friends > Friend Search. *Invite your Facebook Friends to play Brave Frontier. Go to Social > Add Friend > Add Facebook Friend to see you Facebook Friends List and tap the Invite button to send an invitation. Having Friends on your list will confer the following benefits: *When requesting reinforcements during a Quest adding a Friend's Unit as a Reinforcement allows you to use the Unit's Leader skill in addition to your own. *After completing a Quest with a Friend's Unit added as a reinforcement, both you and your Friend will earn +10 Honor points (+40 & +80 for certain events respectively). You can use these to summon units through the Honor Summon Gate. *You can send or receive Gifts of Honor crafting materials to or from Summoners on your Friends list. Gifts List You can send or receive Gifts to each Friend on your list once per day. The list of items you can send as Gifts include Honor crafting materials, which can only be obtained though this manner. Gifts are not taken out of your inventory; they are freely given to the recipient. No need to worry about giving beyond your means or asking too much from your friends. Below is a list of items that you can give as Gifts. Each lot counts as one 'gift' you can send to Friends each day. *300 Zel *10 Honor Points *100 Karma *2 Green Grass *2 Green Drops *1 Honor Claw *1 Honor Fang *1 Honor Bone *1 Honor Pelt *1 Honor Drop Requesting Gifts You can set up to three gifts you wish to receive. This will list you as a Friend who wants this item when your Friend checks the filter box. (See below) *Tap on one of the blank 'Request' buttons. *Tap the item you wish to add to the list. *If you wish to remove an item from your list, tap on the X button on the item. Sending Gifts From the Gifts menu, the player can send gifts to friends by pressing the "Send" button which will take them to a different menu. From here, the player can select which gift to send, where it will display the list of friends who are eligible to receive gifts. The player can narrow this list down to only those friends who are requesting that specific item by checking the checkbox, "Friends who want this". It is highly recommended that players use this filter! The player can scroll through the different items and select which friends to send the gift to, or pressing "Send All" will send that gift to every friend displayed. Again, using the "Friends who want this" filter and the "Send All" button together is highly recommended as it is considered the socially acceptable norm within the Brave Frontier Global community. Referral System Players may invite friends to play Brave Frontier Global and provide their friends with the player's ID to use as a referral. When the invited player uses the referring Player ID, both players will be rewarded with a Metal God. A player may only receive up to 10 Metal Gods for referring players, and invited players may only ever input one referring Player ID.